Legend of Legaia: Awakening heros
by 77Leto77
Summary: Jackob is a young man from Rim Elm who will be turning into an adult soon, but what happens when his home is under attack by the evil monsters of the mist? My version of the L.O.L. game. M rating to be safe.


Hey guys sorry for not updating lately finals are next week for me so i've been studing and cramming for those and haven't had much time to do writing. I decided to make a fanfiction about one of my childhood video games called Legend of legaia, if you don't know it look it up because you will need to have some basic knowledge of the game so you have at least a good idea on what's going on. For those who already know of the game i'm basicly writting the entire game out with my own spin on it, adding some heros and villains that weren't in the game, but it will be following the same concept as the game. So with that said i hope you all enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own legend of legaia or any of its original characters!

* * *

As I opened the front door of my house I was greeted with usual pleasant ocean breeze hitting my face. I stretched a bit since our hut was cramped considering it was me, my little sister, and my dad all bunched up in such a small place. I took a deep breath and looked around at the village that was enclosed by the massive thirty-foot stone walls that were protecting everyone from the mist outside. It was kind of strange to me, ever since I could remember I've been surrounded by these walls and I wasn't allowed to see what was on the outside. For all I knew the village could be in the middle of a grassy plain or in the middle of a forest. But I guess I would find out tomorrow since I would be eighteen tomorrow, an adult, and a hunter who was responsible for find food beyond the wall to bring back to the village.

I walked down my steps and went around the big gaping hole in the center of town which held an old genesis tree in the center of it. I had always liked coming here, I don't really know why though; it's just that standing near this old withering tree seemed to make all my worries disappear. As I stood there a prayed for my hunt tomorrow, not wanting to come back empty handed. I was so focused on my prying that hadn't noticed that the village elder had come up behind me.

"Ah there you are Jackob. I thought I might find you here." I heard him say as I turned to face the elderly man who stood behind me. "Praying for a good tomorrow I assume?" He asked and I nodded in reply. "Very good, then I shall pray for your success as well, but I'm sure you'll be a great hunter all on your own, remember that everyone here will be counting on you." He said as he gave out a chuckle before making his way back up to his house on the hill of our village. I sighed a bit and smiled before making my way back up the stairs that went from the genesis tree to the rest of the village.

As I came up I stopped when I passed my girlfriend's house that was right next to the stairs and saw the door open. From the open door my girlfriend Mei came out in her pink skirt plain white T-shirt and her blue coat. I felt a smile come across my face as she closed the door behind her and she came up and pecked me on the cheek.

"Morning love." She said happily as she stepped back with her hands behind her back and smiled at me.

"Morning." I said smiling back at her. "You're up earlier than normal, what's up?" I asked since she has been known to sleep till noon most of the time.

"Well it's about the hunting clothes I'm making for you. I'm almost finished but I need to take your measurements one last time just to be safe, so if you don't mind can I take them again?" She asked and I nodded. "Okay then, I'll wait for you in your house so don't be late." She said smiling as she pecked me on the cheek again and went off to my place and I smiled. But before heading to my place I made my way down to the beach where Tetsu was training like always. As he saw me get close he stopped practicing and looked over at me his face serious which caused me to stop in place.

"Jackob…" He started before looking out at the ocean and smiled which was relief to me since I thought I was in trouble. "…You were only a mere child when the mist first appeared, but now you're going to be a man, a hunter. I can't help but feel old now." He said and let out a chuckle. "When you were only five you asked me to train you so that you could be a great hunter like your father was. Since then I have taught you the ways of Biron, and while you still break some rules I can overlook them since you aren't a Biron monk. But remember everything I have taught you will help you when you go outside the village walls, they might just even save your life." He said smiling before looking back at me. "Now then, shall we have one last go before you become a hunter?" He asked as he took up his fighting stance and I smirked before taking my stance.

"Old men first." I said smirking as he came at me with a low kick which I jumped over and returned with a high kick of my own which he blocked with his arm and then grabbed my leg with his free hand and tried to toss me. I instantly put my hands out in front of me and as they hit the ground I pushed on the ground and pushed up and did a flip, landing on my feet, back to the other man. I quickly spun around and saw Tetsu with a smirk on his face. I smirked back as took a defensive stance and dared him to hit me with his best shot. He grinned as he ran up to me and hurled his fist straight for my face which I naturally blocked but to my surprise I felt a second punch come out of nowhere and right into my gut.

I jumped back and coughed a bit as I held my stomach in pain. "Nice trick old man, I'll have to pay you back for that one." I managed to get out as he smirked and took a defensive stance of his own and I smirked before charging at him and went for his feet with a low kick which he jumped over, but then I spun around and nailed him in the side with a back-handed punch. The force of my hit sent Tetsu off to the side, rolling on the ground and holding his side. I smirked as I walked over to him and offered a hand which he smiled and took and I helped him.

"I couldn't be more satisfied; you'll make a great hunter." He said smiling and lightly hit me on the shoulder. "Oh, and before I forget, here." He said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of healing leafs. "A graduation present, for began the best student I could ever ask for." He said smiling as I took the leafs from him.

"Thanks Tetsu." I said smiling before putting the leafs in my pocket and heading back to my house where Mei was waiting for me. As I reached the door I could hear Mei and my father laughing, something that gave me chills since my dad had a tendency of telling stories about me that I weren't exactly proud of. I opened the door and was greeted by my slightly younger sister Nene standing right up in my face with an annoyed look.

"You're late." She nearly spat out at me and I sighed and looked over at me dad and Mei who were chatting over a cup of tea. Mei smiled when she saw me and set her cup down and got up, pulling a tape measurer from the table that she had brought with her and I push my sister out of the, choosing to ignore her completely.

"Hold still Jackob, this should only take a second or two." Mei said as I froze in my tracks and she took my measurements. "I knew it! You've grown about an inch in every aspect since I last measured you!" She said and I smirked a bit, taking a bit of pride in that fact as she finished up. "Well that just about does it. I should head back to my place then so I can make the final adjustments, I'll see you later." She said before placing another kiss on my cheek and looked back to my dad and bowed before heading out. I sighed and smiled a bit as leaned against the kitchen table while my little sister made fake puking noises.

"Nene stop that!" My dad said in his deep booming voice as I looked over at him as he grabbed his cane and stood up. "Jackob I don't think I heard you 'thank you' or anything to Mei for making that armor for you." He said and I groaned.

"Fine I'll go thank her then." I said as I walked outside and saw that there was a crowed at the main gate. I figured that the hunters must have gotten back finally and decided I could say hi to Mei's dad Juno. But as I came closer to the crowed I could see someone was lying on the ground and I clenched my fist. Who died this time? I ran over to the crowed and found Mei sobbing as she stood over her father's lifeless body and I fought back a few tears of my own. Juno was a great man and almost like a second father to me. I walked over to Mei and she clung to me as if her life depended on it while she cried into my shoulder. "Please no…" I could hear her sobbed as I held her close and did my best to comfort her as much as I could, but I knew it wasn't going to be enough.

Later that day we had moved Juno into Mei's house and everyone came to pay their respects. Mei stayed glued to her father even after she had calmed down and I could understand that. I left her in the hands of the elders who were staying overnight to comfort her and I went back to my house. I didn't say hi to my little sister or my dad as I face planted into my bed, I just wanted to sleep, sleep and forget everything. Because if I started to dream, it would be better than this reality that I lived, where the people you cared and loved could be taken away from you at any time. So I closed my eyes and tried to dream.


End file.
